House Mates
by Lady Azura
Summary: Some rules are meant to be broken. Zaya. Threeshot.
1. Pillow Talk

Summary: _Some rules are meant to be broken. Threeshot._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I was trying to write some dark(ish) Zaya but failed. Oh well.

X

**House Mates****  
**_**Pillow Talk**_

X 

It's been twenty minutes since Zig retired for the night, the look on Maya's face still freshly ingrained in his mind. Lying on Katie's bed, he stares up at the ceiling, listening to the creaks that reverberate throughout the otherwise quiet house. He wonders if he made the right decision, telling her that he should've kissed her all those months ago. She hadn't been in the right state of mind then, still coming to terms with Cam's death, but maybe if he had, she would be his right now.

He starts to doze off but snaps back into consciousness when he hears the bedroom door open. Cracking open an eye, he spots Maya's silhouette standing in the doorway and watches as she closes it with a soft click before approaching him.

"Zig?" She whispers. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah?" He replies, more than a little confused.

The bed dips and suddenly there's a weight on him. It takes his brain a moment to realize she's straddling his waist but before he can react, her lips are on his. He responds instantly, eagerly, months of pent up desire resurfacing then and there, tangling his fingers in her hair and kissing her like his very life depends on it. It doesn't even matter that her parents are sleeping just down the hall or that they're breaking what is quite possibly the most important rule on Mrs. Matlin's list – in fact, it makes what they're doing all the more dangerous and exciting. Tongues clash and greedy hands roam; she tugs at his belt buckle while he hikes up her pink dress and promptly flips them over. In a matter of seconds, he's inside her.

It's glorious. Sloppy and wanton and not at all how he'd pictured it in his head, but glorious all the same – exhilarating, even. She's tight and wet and every gasp, grunt and mewl she makes is music to his ears and he wishes he could see her face contorting in pleasure as he fucks her in her sister's bed. His thrusts grow more erratic, the sound of skin slapping as their hips meet echoing throughout the room as they lose themselves completely.

He doesn't last long and comes after only a few minutes, shuddering and jerking. Beneath him, Maya tenses slightly before relaxing, her breaths ragged against his ear. Pulling out, he collapses next to her, completely spent but grinning like an idiot. The smell of sweat and sex lingers in the air as they bask in the afterglow, coming down from their respective highs.

He succumbs to sleep not long after and when he wakes up in the morning, Maya is gone. He wonders briefly if he'd dreamt the whole thing up, but as he turns to bury his face in the pillow next to his head, he pauses, a familiar scent tickling his nostrils. A smirk tugs at his lips.

It still smells like her.

X

I don't know what to say. I hope you liked it?

Please REVIEW and let me know.


	2. Rebound

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Here's part 2.

X

**House Mates****  
**_**Rebound**_

X 

Maya avoids him like the plague after that night – or at least when she can, but given their current living arrangements, they're bound to run into each other.

They do, and she's especially jumpy. It's beyond amusing to watch her try to act "normal" in front of her parents, like they hadn't "done the deed" two nights ago. He can't help but feel just a little smug, but his victory is short-lived and it isn't long before she goes running back to her rich boyfriend.

He has the misfortune of walking past them in the hall, making out at her locker. As Miles kisses her neck, Maya's eyes flutter open and lock on _his_; an array of emotions flicker across her face, mostly guilt, but Zig refuses to give her the satisfaction of reacting. He's tempted to say something – to rub it in her boyfriend's face that he fucked her and did exactly what Miles had feared, but he doesn't. He keeps walking.

Their honeymoon phase doesn't last long and a week later she comes home, slamming the door and making her presence known. She's dramatic like that. Her parents are still at work and won't be home for a few more hours, so it's just him, rummaging through the pantry for a snack to tide him over until dinner. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal, he feigns nonchalance while drinking in her frazzled appearance. Her eyes are watery but she looks more angry than sad. He hates that he can tell the difference.

"Trouble in paradise?" He mocks.

She glares at him.

"Shut up. I don't want to fight."

"Then what _do_ you want?" He challenges.

He already knows the answer, but he wants to hear her say it. She doesn't – not with her words, anyway. Two strides later, she's closing the distance between them, cupping the back of his neck and claiming his mouth in a desperate kiss. He knows he's probably just a rebound and that she'll never truly be his – there will always be a Cam or Miles in the way – but he's learned to take what he can get, and take he does.

It's just as spontaneous and sloppy as before, only this time Maya's much more responsive. Then again, they don't have to worry about her parents walking in on them. Pushing her hips back against his, she lets out a string of profanities that would impress even the most foul-mouthed sailor. It drives him crazy and he circles her waist with his arm and buries himself deep inside of her when he finishes. Seconds later, Maya follows him over the edge and slumps forward against the island.

The sound of her phone buzzing jars them out of post-coital bliss and she quickly tears herself away from him (like this is somehow entirely _his_ fault even though _she_ initiated it) to answer it. Judging from the look on her face, it's Miles. She retreats to her room without a word.

Zig resumes eating.

X

**One more chapter to go.**


End file.
